


Secret Yearning

by FujoshiForBrownies, The Undertaker (FujoshiForBrownies)



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/The%20Undertaker
Summary: Lyric Fic. Zero is suffering from not drinking blood. Kaien helps him. Lines from My Immortal and Bad Blood





	Secret Yearning

and now we got problems.....and i dont think we can solve them

Zero was walking around on patrols, letting his mind wander. Anything else  
was better than what was on the front of his mind right now-his needy,  
unrelenting bloodlust.

He continued down the hallways, trying to stay distracted. One hand went to  
Bloody Rose and he began to unlock and relock the safety on it.

Snap, click. Snap, click. Snap, click. Snap, click. Snap, cli-

CRASH.

He paused, and leaned nearer to the wall enclosing the kitchen. Yuki had  
been cooking in there, and, in true Yuki style, dropped a mixing bowl full  
of flour on the floor. Now she tried to pick up the bowl-and was glad it  
wasn’t glass-while she was covered head to toe in white flour, making her  
look like a ghost.

She sighed, glad she was alone and not with Sayori or Kaname. Little did she  
know that Zero had heard all of this.

Zero continued on, silently glad she was ok. Since his apparent job was to  
‘guard’ Yuki, he knew he would have to face him if he failed. Not like  
Kaname Kuran had anything to do with it. He just hated the guy, that’s all.

He didnt like Kaname..

He continued walking down the hallway, hand off of Bloody Rose, which lay  
securely in his jacket. He’d started to feel weird a few feet away, and  
knew having Bloody Rose out would be dangerous for someone like him-in his  
slowly weakening state, he could easily shoot himself or someone else.

He knew that he could easily have another attack soon, and the last thing  
he wanted was for Yuki to see him.

His legs gave out from under him and he fell forward, Bloody Rose dropping  
from Zero’s jacket. He sat on his knees, brushing himself off. Where in the  
world had that come from? Why did that happen?

He knew his bloodlust had an annoying habit to come out of nowhere but it  
had never struck him like this before.

But there is always time for firsts, right?

First things first.....

Zero tried to stand, only to have his traitorous legs betray him again. He  
felt like they had mastered a liquid-solid combination. He was suddenly  
exhausted.

Right now, he would give anything for patrols to be over and him to be in  
class- so that he could fall asleep.

A chromium bolt of pain shot through his head, and he cried out at the odd,  
unexpected sensation. He gripped his head and hair tightly, bent over. It  
felt like his head had been replaced with a hot, burning lump of metal. One  
that had been in the foundry until melting point, and now was being pounded  
into some random shape. If pain had a shape, that is.

He fell over, still holding his head. He prayed Yuki wouldnt find him in  
this state. He had been fighting against his bloodlust so much, and has  
weakened himself in the process. So it should have been of no surprise as  
for it to happen now.

His head pounded again, and he fell onto his knees. uncontrollable moans  
fell out of his mouth, no matter how hard he bit down onto his lip to  
stifle them.

The sharp, agonizing feeling spread through his body and he writhed in  
pain, his body arching and tensing at every sensation. It was agony to go  
through this alone. To have to gain control of himself again and have to  
explain why he looked so tired to Yuki the next morning.

Now im bound by the life you left behind....

He could feel his fangs elongating, which garnered another frustrated cry  
from Zero’s lips. He didn't want this to happen now, right in the middle of  
the hallway, where some Day Class student was bound to see him. And Yuki  
could easily hear him, and she could also walk out and see him like  
this. And bam, his facade would be gone.

He remembered the pack of Blood Tablets that sat inside a dusty pocket of  
his jacket, and he raised an arm as if to pull them out, but a piercing,  
protesting bolt of pain from his stomach stopped him.

He hunched forward onto his hand and knees, retching up the contents of the  
Blood Tablets he’d eaten a few hours before. He felt his stomach stop  
heaving eventually and Zero sat back, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

Oh no. His vision was falling to a pinprick, a tunnel, in front of him, and  
the tingling sensation on his fangs was growing more strongly.

He could almost feel the students heartbeats, and taste the delicious blood  
that travelled through their innocent bodies, the blood-rich veins pumping blood through them. Suddenly, it seemed so much easier to let in to his bloodlust, and devour someone. what would it take for him to....just reach out and.....take it? take the innocent life from that person.....and drain the person of blood? thats a vampire's nature, right?   
The pain in his head had eased, replaced by a steady pressure. He let out a moan, smelling the student’s blood. He needed it.

No

Dont extend your hand  
this time ill save myself.

A voice spoke, not the one inside his head begging for release, but a  
different one, one he still knew well.

“....Zero…? I have to admit, this is the farthest ive seen it get on  
anybody.” Headmaster Cross walked up, smiling. He was wearing his typical  
robe and throw.

“Sto….aagh! Just...leave me alone...!’’ His body slammed against the wall  
in his efforts to wrestle the beast back inside. it hurt, and it was pointless, yes.....but it helped take his mind off of other pains.

“You can’t go back to the way things were, Kiryu. You know that, right? I  
didn't want to have to do this…..but i will have to call up Yagari."

“Yea. i do-i don't care. Just please...leave me alone.” he pulled back, and  
sat against the wall. His eyes were a bright, swirling red, need and pain  
suppressed visible in his eyes.

“Zero….youre just making yourself suffer more by denying yourself blood.”  
Headmaster smiled sadly, and kneeled by Zero, moving his robe away.

“What….is. No….this isn’t funny please stop......teasing me....” he moaned, any trace of lavendar in his  
eyes gone.

He unconciously scooted forward, then grabbed Headmaster’s hand away from  
his robe, exposing the tanned skin. he leaned in, then paused, regretful.

“Kiryu. Please. I don't care if you drink my blood….anything to help one of  
my students.” headmaster whispered 

Zero pinned Cross’ wrists to the floor, and licked Kaien Cross’ neck,  
preparing the skin.

Small shivers ran through the Head’s body at Zero’s touch. All these years,  
he had secretly been longing for Zero like this. this is why he insisted on caring for Zero, and getting closer to him.

As Zero’s fangs sank into his neck, Kaien Cross held back a slight moan at  
the odd sensation. He heard Zero gulping his blood, and decided to go where  
this was taking him.

~Now we got bad blood~

Never before had he felt like this. So vulnerable, so helpless under  
someone’s touch.

Is this what it would be like with Juri? Like this?

Zero pulled away, again licking the wound. His eyes were closed, and when  
he opened them, his eyes were normal again.

For once, Kaien Cross knew what it was like to be submerged in ecstasy.


End file.
